Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire, also known as the First Galactic Empire or the New Order—and commonly referred to as the Empire or the Order—was the galactic, constitutional monarchy and fascist government that replaced the Galactic Republic in the aftermath of the Clone Wars. In its fractured state, Imperial holdouts were referred to as Imperial remnants. In the decades that followed the Imperial government's dissolution, it was remembered as the Old Empire. Rising to power in the final years of the Republic, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious gradually secured the government under his control through the persona of Sheev Palpatine, the last Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Through his machinations as both Sidious and Palpatine, the Sith were restored to a position of dominance amidst the fall of the Jedi Order and the marginalization of the Galactic Senate. Without the Jedi guardians of peace and justice to oppose him, Sidious brought an end to a thousand years of democracy; in its place he installed the absolute rule of himself as Galactic Emperor. For over two decades, opposition to the Imperial regime was ruthlessly suppressed by the rapidly expanding armed forces of the Empire. Throughout most of the Empire's existence, the Imperial Senate stood within the Empire as the last surviving symbol of the Republic. With the completion of the Death Star, the Emperor felt confident enough to dissolve the body of galactic representatives while maintaining his control over the galaxy through a collective of sector governors and the overall fear that the new battle station would inspire. However, the growing resentment to Imperial rule gradually led to the rise of various resistance movements that ultimately culminated in the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. United by a common goal, the Alliance became a viable threat to the Empire after its successful theftof the Death Star plans and the station's subsequent destruction at the Battle of Yavin. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, Imperial and Alliance forces fought across the galaxy in a conflict that culminated in the deaths of DarthSidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader, at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. With the Sith extinct, the Grand Vizier of the Imperial Ruling Council, Mas Amedda, effectively succeeded Palpatine as Emperor in all but name but held limited power beyond Coruscant as the Empire fully evolved into a stratocracy dominated by military officers. It was during this time when the Empire split into a variety of separate factions, dominated by various warlords, moffs, and admirals, while the loyalist Imperial government remained on Coruscant. However, as the shattered forces of the Empire struggled to maintain their war effort against the rising momentum of the newly formed New Republic, the power of Amedda and the centralized government faded with the rise of Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax, a warlord who controlled the largest fraction of the Imperial Navy. Within a year of Palpatine's demise, the Empire now led by "Emperor" in effect Rax under the position of Counselor to the Empire made its final stand on the desert world of Jakku and suffered a decisive defeat after Rax's death, consequently resulting in its capitulation to the Republic through the signing of the Galactic Concordance in 5 ABY which lead to the eventual dissolution of the Imperial government. Yet despite its fall, the Empire's legacy endured for decades in the Unknown Regions, where former Imperial officers plotted their revenge against the Republic. Driven by the goal of returning to power, some elements of the Imperial remnant evolved into the First Order—a military junta inspired by the ideals of the Empire. Members Leaders Tarkin Initiative Cyber Crystal Research Team Inquisitorius Bounty Hunters Stormtroopers Paraphernalia Weapons * Stormtrooper's E-11 Blaster Rifle * Stormtrooper's DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle * Stormtrooper's SE-14C Blaster Pistol Vehicles * TIE Fighter * TIE Striker * TIE Defender * TIE Interceptor * TIE Bomber * Darth Vader's TIE Fighter * TIE Boarding Shuttle * TIE Reaper * TIE Advanced v1 * TIE Striker * 74-Z Speeder Bike * Slave I * Star Destroyer * Inflictor Category:Organizations Category:Galactic Empire